The Five Finger Mystery of Love
by detrametal
Summary: A rather simple tale, Raven seduces a mysterious man she meets at a concert...well more like slightly-willingly-abducts but minor details, anyways she does indeed have sex with him (mind the rating, duh). But in the morning he's gone, now she's on the warpath to find him again, the other part of her soul. Has a bit of everything, comedy, friendship some hurt/comfort.


Hi Guys! First off I don't own Teen Titans, the Lubbock Lonestar Amphitheater (on which the stadium I will describe will bear an uncanny resemblance to) any songs mentioned, any bands mentioned or Ivan Moody (one of the coolest guys ever!)…but I do highly suggest that you support the concert industry, local and otherwise, listen to the songs, check out the bands and go check out the artists behind your favorite music (you'd be surprised on how nice most of them are). I guess I should mention that entire premise is based on a thought I had at a concert in Lubbock…with this same line up…alright, it's a blatant rip off.

**If you read my profile you can skip this note, for awhile I probably won't be updating, I'm trying to clear most of the stories off my machine as a clean up. Afterwards I'll probably put up a poll to see which story I should finish first. Not to say their won't be updates…just few and far between, I want to know what you guys want me to do.**

Please respond. I'm kinda loosing my will to write... :(

* * *

Raven reveled in the silence of the Tower, the sounds that had once been made had been gone for a year now. The twenty one year old walked out of her room to see her three roommates talking on the couch. Cyborg was talking about his baby while Robin stuck his tongue out trying to beat the solo high score on the game while Starfire watched the screen, mesmerized by the colors. She let out a smile when she was sure they wouldn't see it. No more Beast Boy. For a year he had been gone and now she felt like the thorn in her side had been taken out, no more of the annoying runt that tried to rope her into everything.

But things had gotten…odd around the tower. Everyone in the tower was in love with Robin. Yes, even Cyborg, but nobody really cared. The day they had told the boy wonder Beast Boy packed his things and left with only the explanation that he couldn't keep their company. But with all the sincerity in his heart he wished them for the happiest of lives before he left with not another word. Raven looked at her watch before speaking up "Guys, my concert starts soon. See you tonight, don't wait up" at their various acknowledgements she floated back to her room to change into a disguise.

* * *

As All that Remains screamed out "What if I was Nothing" Raven wondered why the tears running down her face felt so soothing. She closed her eyes and watched the auras around her flare and contract, one particularly happy aura made her open her eyes to see a girl in hot pink smiling as she sang out loud. She recognized the woman, a particularly dark and depressing goth by the name of Amy. Auras, she mused are clouded by vision. She repeated and found an aura that made her want to bask in it's warmth, gloriously warm and kind it radiated outwards in the persons presence like a coat of comfort. To her surprise it was a patron of her favorite café, a man known for his dark poetry and almost nihilistic views, his arms were wrapped around who she assumed to be his girlfriend as they both sang out loud.

As she watched All that Remains, Sevendust, In this Moment and Asking Alexandria she could only feel the anticipation building for one of her favorite bands, Five Finger Death Punch. The tickets, she decided, where the best gift the city had ever given her. As she pulled herself to the back of the pit and stood in front of the sound booth she closed her eyes and looked upwards only to be drawn to sight that painted the back of her mind like blood on snow. An aura that didn't match the blues and greens of everyone in the crowd, or the yellows of the performers, the aura that eclipsed all of them was the color of ash, the color of pain and it radiated above the crowd like a cloud, yet none of them noticed. She traced it back to a single man leaning against the cinderblock wall, wearing a hoody that shadowed his face and long jeans he was completely hidden from her. But something about him called out to her in a way that she felt ripped her soul. For a second her soul touched the cloud of pain and she felt what he was trying to do. Drown out his pain in the pumping bass and the skull shattering screams of people. Her eyes clouded as she saw things in the muted colors of one who was trying their best to forget. And she realized that this man, the other part of her soul, was in pain and she grabbed Amy and paid for the shot the girl was selling before downing it's contents and getting another. By the time she made it the thirty feet she was drunk enough that all her timidity was gone for the moment. She slipped over and pressed a hand to his chest just as people were filing back in for Five Finger to take the stage, she found herself facing away from him with her arm tightened behind her back in a hold.

Just behind her his voice answered her unspoken question "Raven, yes, I know who you are, do not touch me. It won't end well"

She stood up as he let go and turned back towards him with a smile "I don't think it would end badly" and the light show that followed the headlining act caught her attention. Blues, reds and greens swung around the stage as the lights roamed the stage. She managed to sneak behind her mystery soul mate and pulled the side of his hood far enough back that she could molest the side of his neck. Her hands slipped under the hoody and shirt to caress the muscles underneath, she felt six pack abs that made her tingle as she tried to find out how far they descended, only to be stopped by his belt. he tried to push her back but she wrapped a leg around his waist and kissed the patch of skin right under his jaw. She pressed her body into his back and murmured huskily "I want to see you naked in my bed…" she felt him shudder.

He tried to push her off but she could feel his resolve waning "Get off me, I don't want anything to do with you"

She hadn't budged and bit lightly on the same patch of skin "Lying won't get you what you want."

"I don't want this" he stammered weakly.

As each song ended she got bolder and bolder, eventually she pulled one of his hands almost painfully behind him so she could force him to grope her breast. She moaned quietly into his ear and her calf pressed up against his growing erection. Ivan Moody, the front man for the band smiled into the mic "Alright, now I want to bring all the little kiddies onto the stage" after some hubbub she heard him again "I know you want to get some camera time but don't try to make kids now!"

With a twist of her lips she moaned against her victim's ear "But why not? It's so fun…" she tugged on his pants again and managed to loosen his belt enough that she could get a hand down into his boxers.

Just as she did so the band bid the crowd a good night. She pouted lightly before smirking against his neck, he could feel it and his eyes widened "Don't do i-!" he was cut off as the black energy bird teleported them to her room.

* * *

She pressed her body against him and let her eyes stay closed and the darkness of the room cloak him, his aura was bright enough to see his form without light. She pulled her shirt and bra over her head with a swift jerk and she ripped his in half. As he tried to struggle she pressed black bands of power around him and traced down his sculpted body with her tongue, she slowly worked his pants off keeping her hands close to her mouth as she nipped and suckled the skin, she knew he was going to crack. And when he did she only thanked god. He just stopped fighting as she pulled off her own pants and mounted him. As she rode him she kissed and slowly, hesitantly he thrust up against her. Lights flashed behind both of their eyes and they formed a rhythm as their thrust met each other, her breast ran along his chest and both enjoyed the sensation as the dark tips dragged along the skin. She pushed both of them over the edge time and time again, she could feel her own nectar mix with his as it ran down the inside of her leg. She wiped it up with a delicate finger and sighed "Such a waste" even with her eyes closed she could feel his body twitch as she sucked on the finger and pulled it out of her mouth with a pop. She slid down his body until she nuzzled his testicles with her nose and she felt him stiffen and she giggled "Another round?" she false gasped "alright, if you insist" she giggled before again filling herself with him. As she thrust against him she could feel him hitting spots that made her twist and squirm and pant and moan and by far the biggest orgasm ripped through both of them and she collapsed beside him. Her powers knocked him out and she grumbled in disappointment before crossing her legs tightly and drifting off.

* * *

Raven woke up alone, that she was accustomed to, what she wasn't was the empty feeling of not seeing another person beside her. She looked around and took in things. Her room wasn't torn up which was a pleasant surprise, all his clothes- even the torn shirt- was gone and her clothes were neatly folded on top of her dresser with a pin on top of a small stylistic set of brass knuckles holding down a note. Chicken scratch really that simply said _Sorry, but I can't allow myself to mess you up. And if I stay I will_. That was it. That was all. She had a fire burning in her eyes "I will find you,my soul, and when I do I'm never letting you go again!"

The other Titans were cautious as Raven stepped out of her room, Cyborg ventured "Raven, you okay? It's noon."

She shrugged and took her tea before her eyes snapped to her companion "Cyborg, did anyone leave the tower?"

He shook his head "No, after you left the only thing I got was us coming out of our rooms…" he was getting less and less sure of himself as he saw her clench her jaw. He took a step back as did Robin and Star as she stomped past.

After two weeks of searching in every spare second she had the half-demon did what she was loathe to do. She went to find a P.I. She walked into the common room and watched as Cyborg and Star walked down to the garage talking about the commonalities between a light-space engine and a combustion engine with the horsepower equivalent of the sun. Leaving Robin alone. Perfect. She took a deep drink of tea "Robin, do you know any good private investigators?"

He looked up from the computer "Why?"

She spoke in the _don't-ask-and-I-won't-rip-your-arms-off_ voice "Private matter"

He nodded, more than slightly scared "U-um, I think I have a card for one" and he ripped his wallet out before handing her the card.

She walked off to see this man leaving a very relived Robin alone in the room.

* * *

Raven turned the little piece of paper stock over in her hands, the simple white card held only a little bit of information and yet it held-possibly- the answer to her prayers.

_Samuel S. Rooch_

_Private Instigator_

_Suite C Swan Building_

_(000) 000-0001_

She rolled the card over in her hands again and walked to the old building, built at the founding of the city by the man who owned the shipping company that made Jump the hub of the area it had withstood too many years and trials.

As she walked in she was taken back, the 193 year old building looked brand new on the inside, blue tiles with flecks of metallic silvers, reds and greens sparkled radiantly into the dark walls, painted in scenes from _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_ from floor to ceiling, around the room was light gray furniture. Close to the far wall was a dark wood desk and a slim woman wearing a dark business suit, with her black hair in a tight bun and piercing brown eyes sitting behind thin framed glasses as she looked up. Her voice was pleasant and polite but not too much so "May I help you?"

Raven approached and realized the woman was probably no older than herself "Yes, I need to speak to Mr.…Rooch about a case"

The woman blinked once "One moment please" and she stood up and opened a door that was hidden in the painting itself and slipping in. After a moment the woman returned and motioned for Raven to follow, as they went down a hall the woman started speaking "Detective Rooch is very peculiar, he will address you through an electronic screen, you won't see him face to face, nor will you hear his true voice. Don't worry it's just a thing he does, he was severely scarred some time ago and has somewhat of a complex. I'll take you to the screen where you can talk to him about your case. He may or may not take it. Any questions?"

The woman had walked abreast with Raven and had looked her in the eyes as she spoke with a slight bit of kindness in her voice "quite a few but I'll stick with what's your name?"

The other woman smiled "My name is Amiline Wend. Secretary, lawyer-in-training, detective-in-training" she held out a hand that Raven shook and they reached the end of the hall, a couch and a few other items of furniture such as a table sat at the end facing a small black screen that was centered around the objects.

Amiline spoke softly "Detective? We're here"

The screen flicked on to a smiley face, a rather disturbing one, the circle was overlapped several times, sitting just off of one another, two smaller circles formed the eyes with lines falling onto a stitched smile as tears, the entire thing sat on a dark gray background that stood out starkly against the light blues that made up the sky of the painting that extended this far back. A manufactured voice echoed out of a hidden speaker, a neutral voice, not too high nor too low, gave nothing away "Thank you Ms. Wend." the woman nodded and walked away "Now, Ms. Roth what can I do for you?"

She suddenly felt embarrassed, she was going to tell a total stranger about her night? A known crime fighter having a one night stand? He seemed to sense her sudden quandary "Ms. Roth, I have complete secrecy even in consultation between anything we say or do or do not say or do here."

Suddenly lighter she started "About three weeks ago something happened. I went to a concert and found a man…I…" she suddenly felt ashamed.

"You had sex with him" she nodded "A one night stand" again she nodded "You aren't pregnant, so that must mean you want to find him" she nodded yet a third time "Did he leave any sort of message?"

"Yes, he wrote me this note" she set it on the desk that sat directly in front of the screen.

After a moment Rooch sighed "Ms. Roth, I cannot take the case"

She screamed "WHAT?!" her anger overriding her sensibilities "Why not?!"

That same damnably calm voice seemed not to notice "Ms. Roth, in the past four months I have solved thirteen cases like this and they all go the same way. Woman comes in to find one night stand mate, I find him, I bring him back to the woman, she goes off happily. I get a call, Man's an asshole. I say I can't help that. I get sued. That leads to more work for Ms. Wend and myself. Take his word for it and leave it alone. It's going to save you much heart break."

Raven felt herself near the verge of tears, the only detective Robin endorsed was turning her down, as she fought the burning in her throat she asked "Is there anyone in this town who might take the case?"

A moment of silence "No…but I may have a solution"

Raven's eyes lit up as she waited with a small smile threatening to burst onto her face "I will help you find your man. BUT I will not take the case and I will require you to sign a contract stating that I am in no way responsible for what you do or do not find, I will only be responsible for helping you, a payment will be required of some degree. Give me twenty-four hours and be back here. I'll have a contract drawn up and ready for your approval." the screen went black and Raven exited with a lighter heart.


End file.
